Ally Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral and Gets Grounded
Ally Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral and Gets Grounded is a grounded video with the plot and transcript created by Sophie the Otter. Credit to Annachanish. Plot Ally and her parents go to the actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter Leonard Nimoy's funeral at GoCity Church. However, Ally misbehaves at the funeral by pulling her church pants and underwear down, assaulting the people, being happy for Nimoy's death, and kicking the coffin and the minister out of the window. Due to this, she gets grounded by her parents. So her parents send her to Italy and call Sophie the Otter and her friends to teach her a strong strict lesson. They force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami, and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast *Kayla as Ally, Sophie, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, KeybirdComedianVEVO and Shauna *Diesel as Dad and JosephComedian2000 *Kimberly as Mom, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Joseph Selaty, Michael the Vyond Dude and Roobear Koala *Brian as TheSuperBaxter, Calebcomedian, Moe, Samuel, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie and Patrick Star *Professor as Minister, Walter Kangaroo and Slippy V *Liang as Phillip Psareas *David as DavidtheAnimationGuy, Coulden Pettit, Nicholas, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo and Amsalley94 *Steven as Matt Crowley, Shawn Brunner and Floppy Rabbit *Princess as Hirashi *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Caroline0204, George, Anthonyg3281 and VyondMaster2003 *Alan as VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *French Fry as EVComedian2000 and Slim Wario *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Paul as Ernest Otter, Justin from The Secret of NIMH, Todd, Drew Pickles, Jack Loves Disneyland, Alex Kimble and Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Eric as Vitzie629, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Optimus500050, Horsey Kangaroo, Wreck-It Ralph and Carkle the Animatronic *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Pinch Raccoon *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby *Young Guy as Jaxen Ross, RobertCoatesAnimation, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, TheJojuan4444, TacoComedian, Flick Duck, Marshall, Olaf the Snowman and WigglesNewWorld *Kate as Joey King, TaylortheHayniac and SpongeBob *Ivy as TheTailsGirls Jade, Morris, Timothy Brisby, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit and ScarecrowellaSweetie *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle and Fievel *Dave as MrLegoFan10 and WilliamWill2343 *Salli as ShimmeringNight *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Bootsie Snootie, Skyler the Vyond Girl and Betty Koala *Stefan as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Transcript * see Ally and her parents in the living room * Mom: "Ally, you will be coming with us to Leonard Nimoy's funeral, so you better behave yourself. If not, you will be grounded for a double omniplex score centuries." * Dad: "So listen to your mother's advice, and please be a good lady. Understand?" * Ally: "Yes, I promise to behave." * Mom: "Good girl. Let's go now!" * they arrived at the church * see various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing * and her parents sit down * Minister: "Good morning, everybody, welcome to GoCity Church. We are gathered around to dedicate Leonard Nimoy, a popular actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter. He played his known role as Captain Spock from the film called Star Trek. He also special guested as himself in The Simpsons episodes, "Marge vs The Monorail" and "The Springfield Files". We were always and still will be proud of him for winning and being nominated for Academy Awards. Born on March 26th 1931, and died on February 27th 2015 at 83 years old." *LouieLouie95: (walks up to the coffin) "Goodbye, Mr. Nimoy. You were the best Star Trek actor of all time." * stands up and runs to the front of the church * Minister: "Hey! What are you doing. Go back to your seat!" * Ally: "No! I am going to pull my pants and underwear down!" * pulls her pants and underwear down. Her private parts are censored. Everyone is shocked * Minister: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ally! Pull your pants and underwear back up!" * Ally: "Never! I am now going to punch your arm!" *'punches the minister in his arm' *Minister: "Ouch! That hurts! Stop punching my arm, Ally!" *Ally: "No! I love doing that. Nobody cares about that Star Trek actor anymore, and I am throwing the coffin out of the window and that's final!" *'tosses Nimoy's coffin out of the window' *Minister: *Ally: "Shut up about that coffin! I am also throwing you out of the church window as well!" *'kicks the minister out of the window. Mom and Dad walk towards Ally' * Mom: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ally! We cannot believe you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your pants and underwear down, assaulting the attendants and minister, and throwing the minister and the coffin out of the window. Your behavior will not be tolerated! That's it!" * Dad: "Pull your underwear and pants back up and get in the car. We are going home now!" * home * Dad: "You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a double omniplex score centuries!" * Mom: "Now let's put your diaper on!" * Ally: "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm way too old to wear diapers!" * Mom: "Too bad, Ally. Age does not matter, that is your punishment for misbehaving at the funeral!" * censor block covers the action of Mom and Dad putting a diaper on Ally * Dad: "There! Now your diaper is on! You will wear it for the rest of your life and you will use it instead of the toilet! We will burn your underwear and destroy the toilet!" * Mom: "Here is your second punishment, we will you change your voice from English to Italian!" * Ally: speaking in Silvana voice in Italian "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Change it back! Change it back to my English voice!" * Mom: "Nope! You will speak Italian until you die! Now we are going to take you to the airport!" * to: Ally and her parents in the car driving to the airport * Ally: Italian "Mom, Dad, where am I going?" * Dad: "You are going to Rome in Italy for your punishment, and don't you dare escape from Italy! If you do, you will be grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries. Understand?" * Ally: Italian "OK, I understand!" * Ally and her parents arrived at Rome in Italy * [Cut to: Ally and her parents in a hotel bedroom) * Mom: "Now that we've arrived at the hotel in Italy, we are calling Sophie and her crew to teach you a strong, strict, painful, tough, powerful, unstoppable, severe, miserable and capital lesson!" * the visitors arrived * Dad: "Ally, you have a few visitors who want to speak to you." * Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. These are some of my friends I brought over here to teach you a lesson!" * Peanut: * Baby Butter: * Jelly: * Opal: * Ernest: * Pinch: * Scootch: * Flick: * Munchy: * Ootsie: * Bootsie: * Morris: "I am Morris. I can't believe what are you done to us!" * Todd: * Nicholas: * George: * Moe: * Marshall: "It is I, Marshall. You made me attack them all!" * Justin: "I am Justin from The Secret of NIMH. You're just as bad as The Backyardigans characters!" * Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You made me furious about what you did!" * Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you caused a disaster at Sylvanian Forest." * Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. If you give me poisoned brownies, my friend Tiger will attack you!" * Drew Pickles: * Roobear: * Laura: "I'm Laura Koala. Like I said with Moe and Joe last August, even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" * Floppy: * Mimi: "I am Mimi Rabbit. I agree with what my twin brother said." * Nick: "I'm Nick Penguin. Seriously, Ally! You're the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami lover in the universe." * Pamie: * Betty: "I'm Betty Koala. I am very mad at you for what you have done!" * Mingle: * Kiwi: * Walter: "I'm Walter." * Horsey: "I'm Horsey." * Colt: * Shawn Brunner: * Patty Rabbit: * Bobby Bear: * NathanDesignerBoy7: * Matt Crowley: * TheTailsGirls Jade: * Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, and you are absolutely the number one worst troublemaker in the world!" * Caroline0204: "This is me, Caroline0204. How dare you punch the minster you bad bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: * JosephComedian2000: * LouieLouie95: "Ally, we meet again. You know that I'm LouieLouie95. You have absolutely no business misbehaving at my favorite Star Trek actor's funeral whatsoever!" * MrLegoFan10: * KeybirdComedianVEVO: "I'm KeybirdComedianVEVO, and I agree with my boyfriend." * Amsalley94: * Coulden Pettit: "It's me, Coulden Pettit. If you break into my house, I will roar like a raging dinosaur." * TheJojuan4444: "I am TheJojuan4444. I am very annoyed at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Joseph Selaty: * VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "My name is VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Don't even think about stealing my DVDs, Blu-rays, and video games. If you do, you will be sent to outer space." * TheSuperBaxter: * Phillip Psareas: "My name is Phillip Psareas. You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, Arthur and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood every day on PBS Kids!" * Hirashi: "This is me, Hirashi. My boyfriend is right about what he said." * RobertCoatesAnimation: * EVComedian2000: * Anthonyg3281: * Christian Adams: * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with the AGK video reading "I'm Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid. I will hit your bare bottom with my keyboard!") * Robbie: * Slim Wario: * TaylortheHayniac: "I'm TaylortheHayniac. If you force me to listen to Justin Bieber, you will be beaten up by Hunter Hayes." * Calebcomedian: * VyondMaster2003: * SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Me and Patrick are so disappointed in you for misbehaving at the funeral!" * Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star, and I agree with my best friend." * TacoComedian: * ShimmeringNight: * ScarecrowellaSweetie: * Olaf: * Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble. For misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, you'll be in dead meat in my next video!" * Optimus500050: * Skyler the Vyond Girl: * Michael the Vyond Dude: * Jaxen Ross: * RocketPowerGal24: * Jack Loves Disneyland: * WigglesNewWorld: "I'm WigglesNewWorld. For your bad behavior at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, I will make you like The Wiggles and that is final!" * Vitzie629: * Samuel: "My name is Samuel. You will only have memories on Just Dance games from now on!" * Joey King: "I am Joey King. Start liking the films I star in that are not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Queen Lanolin: * Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii. You will become a fan of Nintendo and Sega games just like me and my girlfriend Shauna." * Shauna: * Carkle: * Wreck-It Ralph: * Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit. You need to pay attention to my franchise and not FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami!" * WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, I am WilliamWill2343. How dare you disrespect the sadness and misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral?! Don't you think that he was a great actor, film director, photographer, author, singer, and songwriter?! Anyway, let's start giving you punishments." * Igor the Mii: "As for a punishment, you will become 10 months old instead of 18 years old." * Shauna: "Start!" * Ally: shrinking "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * voice changes to Paola * Ally: in Paola voice in Italian "I'm sorry for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Samuel: "Sorries won't work at all!" * Joey King: "I agree with my boyfriend. You'll stay as a baby for the rest of your life! This means wearing diapers, going to preschool, watching baby shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything that are not from FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Carkle: "That's right! Wearing diapers, going to preschool every day, watching baby shows like Barney, Sesame Street, PB&J Otter, and The Wiggles, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers!" * Vitzie629: "You will have to sleep in a crib, and drink from a baby bottle. And every time you go outside, you must ride in a stroller." * Wreck-It Ralph: "You will be forced to watch my movie on DVD and Blu-Ray!" * WigglesNewWorld: * Jack Loves Disneyland: * RocketPowerGal24: * Queen Lanolin: "Instead of giving you FUNimation or Viz Media DVDs for Christmas this year, I will give you obscure VHS tapes instead!" * Jaxen Ross: "You're also banned from any theme parks made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. The only theme parks you can go to include Wet n' Wild, any Disney theme parks, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Universal Studios, Coney Island, Nickelodeon Universe, and Hersheypark as well!" * Michael the Vyond Dude: "You're also going to Disney Live or On Ice, Super Why Live, Thomas and Friends Live, Sesame Street Live, Barney Live, The Wiggles Concert, The Circus and other Live or On Ice." *Skyler the Vyond Girl: *Optimus500050: "We will also donate some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami stuff to Goodwill so that you won't get them back anymore." *Alex Kimble: "You're gonna have difficulty math and homework to teach you a lesson!" *Olaf: "I will donate some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami stuff to Queen Elsa's palace." *ScarecrowellaSweetie: *ShimmeringNight: *TacoComedian: *SpongeBob: *Patrick: *VyondMaster2003: *Calebcomedian: *TaylortheHayniac: "I will force you to listen to all songs sung by Hunter Hayes." *Slim Wario: *Robbie: *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) (speaks with AGK video reading "I will destroy your Konami and Benami video games with my hammer!") *Christian Adams: *Anthonyg3281: *EVComedian2000: *RobertCoatesAnimation: *Hirashi: *Phillip Psareas: *TheSuperBaxter: *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: *Joseph Selaty: *TheJojuan4444: *Coulden Pettit: *Amsalley94: *KeybirdComedianVEVO: "My boyfriend will force you to watch Doctor Who on BBC." *MrLegoFan10: "I agree with my girlfriend." *LouieLouie95: *JosephComedian2000: "You will play with Fijit Friends toys every day from now on!" *DavidtheAnimationGuy: *Caroline0204: "Your punishment is to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on the Hub each day." *Slippy V: *TheTailsGirls Jade: "You'll also need to take a cold shower or bath every time you need to clean yourself!" *Matt Crowley: *NathanDesignerBoy7: *Bobby Bear: *Patty Rabbit: *Shawn Brunner: *Colt: *Horsey: *Walter: *Kiwi: "You will have playdates with Baby Butter, Scootch, and Mingle while your parents to work!" *Mingle: "Play with me!" *Betty: *Pamie: *Nick: *Mimi: *Floppy: *Laura: *Roobear: *Drew Pickles: *Fievel: "You will be forced to watch all 4 of my movies. If not, my friend Tiger will attack you!" *Timothy Brisby: *Mrs. Brisby: "I agree with Timothy." *Justin: *Bootsie: "Your punishments will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no Dailymotion, no Vimeo, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami movies and shows, no Konami or Benami video games, no FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami music, no books by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami, no Hetalia: Axis Powers, no Dragon Ball Z, no Naruto, no One Piece, no Inuyasha, no Bleach, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no fast food places, and lots more!" *Ootsie: *Ally: Italian "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate all of that gross stuff" *Ootsie: *Munchy: *Flick: *Scootch: *Pinch: *Ernest: *Opal: * Jelly: * Baby Butter: shop is under construction! This page is a work in progress. This may change as time goes by until it is finished. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days